The Golden Harpy
by Mightpup
Summary: Chikara a girl with a phoenix demon sealed within her, trys to live a normal life with her friends while also trying to balance her life between Sasuke and killing her brother.SasuChika
1. Chapter 1

Yo, and welcome to my terribly written (in my point of view) story. I shall tell you once more, because I'm doing the author note backwards by starting with the last chapter (So yes this is my last author note…ha ha ha…) Anyway this is the very first book in a long series and I am really finishing up the fourth book. Oh and cause Pandafoot suggested it, I would like to announce a very creep fact about a little girl (younger than me) who wants to "do stuff" with her boyfriend. So all I have to say is kids, stay in school, make the right decisions, and don't do drugs, because only you can prevent wild fires. So let the force be with you, and be kind, please rewind the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.

Author's Note: WARNING! This story has been nicknamed "Semi-Violent" by my friends at school. This website also states - unleash your imagination" and that's what I plan to do!

**The Golden Harpy**

**Chapter 1**

_**Blood. Blood was everywhere as you ran and ran. You heard a kunai hit flesh and bone followed by the ear piercing screams of your mother. Suddenly you were awake, back in your room far from that horrible place. But then as if you were asleep once more, you heard a kunai slice through the air, and the terrible sounds of death raining down on no other than your mother. You grabbed your belt full of kunais and ran to your parents' room. The scene in front of you was painful. Blood covered the walls and floor of the room. Tears begin to swell in your eyes as you saw the kunai you had heard jabbed into your mother's throat, and the two shurikens in your father's stomach and chest. "Your not scared are you, Chikara-koinu?" someone asked from behind. **_

_**You quickly turned around to see Gunryo Shutsudou, your older brother. "Why Gun?" you cried. "Because I wanted power and I wasn't going to get it without knocking a few players out." He explained, "But don't worry, I spared you and your little friends." You pulled out two kunais and glared at Gunryo. "Don't worry? Don't worry! What's wrong with you…you creep!" you yelled, throwing one kunai at him. "Now, now, lets not be hasty, we are family." He said, easily dodging it. Still crying you looked down at the floor. Quickly you flung the other kunai at his left leg, hitting him in the thigh. He winced at the pain, "Mom and dad were family too." You cried as you took your chance to run away. You ran quickly down the hall to the door, and yanked on the handle. It was stuck.**_

_**You pulled and pulled but nothing could make it open. Suddenly a shuriken came whizzing by your body. Less than a sixth of an inch away from slicing you in two, it cut the brace around your chest instead. Finally after all the years of waiting you were free. Spreading your cramped golden phoenix wings you jumped out your last escape, the window.**_

_**Landing in the dead grass called your yard; you saw the disaster that was your home. Everyone you had grown up knowing, family, friends, your clan, lay dead in their yards or the streets. You knew there had to be more dead inside. The sight was horrible but you would have to leave. "Fisshu-ike we have to find the others." You called out to your kitten still sleeping on the porch.**_

_**Grabbing him you jumped up into the air. It felt wonderful to stretch you wings again. Going higher and higher up, you had a clear view of the town you lived in. Flying over the many different streets and houses you finally spotted your friends, Hoshi Hisakata, Hanabir Koodori, and Yuki Kuro, with their fellow pets Hiyaku-kawazu and Momo-me the kittens, and Tawainai-bou the puppy. Swiftly landing in the alley next to them they gasped with disbelief.**_

_**(Hisakata's Pov)**_

"_**Chikara!" you exclaimed as she landed beside you. "We aren't allowed to show or use our wings!" you cried. "I know but our clan is dead now. Gun killed them all." She cried. "He will kill us now too if we don't join him in his quest for power." She explained. "Then what will we do?" Kuro asked. "Ya. He is a lot stronger than us, and a ninja." Koodori pointed out. "That doesn't matter." Chikara said, "We will runaway and train as ninjas too." "Ok," You agreed, "let's go." **_

_**(Your Pov)**_

_**You walked over and pulled a kunai from your belt. Sliding it under Hisakata's harness you easily cut it off. She stretched her wings as far as they would go, then rubbed them where the leather had cut into them all those years. Like you she had had a phoenix demon sealed inside of her at birth. While none of the demons around where you lived had ever posed a threat, the hokage had sealed them into you and your friends. Grabbing Kuro by the wrists, she called to Tawainai-bou and he jumped into the bag on her back. Fisshu-ike was already on your shoulder. You looked over at Hisakata and Koodori. They were ready to go with both kittens already asleep on their shoulders. Silently you flew off into the dark night sky.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome once again, to the wonderful world of my imagination. Meet Tom, my tomfoolery, Sabrina my first self-conscious, Po my second self-conscious that stops me from killing myself. Sonny, my first son and soul mate. PCPiper my imaginary lover, and the rest of every creative thing I've though of since I was born. Now…is it that obvious that I'm dieing of boredom? I figured so. Too bad…R&R if possible. And E-mail me some idea's if you would for funny author's notes before I go insane, swim to the moon, wrestle a cow, eat an old man, have cheese as a dessert, and jump a train to Uranus with Steve Erwin. PantAir!Pant Disclaimer Pant Water…ugh…Die

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.

Author's Note: WARNING! This story has been nicknamed "Semi-Violent" by my friends at school. This website also states - unleash your imagination" and that's what I plan to do!

**Chapter 2**

_**(Over the Forest)**_

_**You had been flying over the forest for three days now, stopping only to drink from puddles and use the bathroom. Sleep had been out of the question since Gun was after you. Your eyes sagged and you looked over to find the others weren't any better. Suddenly your wings gave out. But they hadn't become quite useless. Spreading them out you glided down farther and farther, Hisakata mimicking your actions.**_

_**As the ground became closer and closer, you saw it. Another town that looked similar to yours. You changed course and landed in a dark alleyway. Landing on the ground you collapsed into a pile of trash bags. Standing up you climbed up onto a trashcan for support. Hungry and depressed like your friends you knew of only one thing that could lift your spirits. Clearing your voice you adjusted it to the perfect pitch and began singing "**_**_Itsu sono Mitsukais Saihatsu Shuuyoujo." The song your mothers had sung to you all as small children. But the thought of your parents brought back sweet and sour memories. "Are you angels?" someone asked from behind._**

**_Suddenly you stopped singing. Hisakata flared her wings, and Koodori and Kuro collided, making a screaming pile on the ground. You twisted your body with your hand on your belt, ready to fight if necessary. But as you saw your attacker you slightly let your guard down. A boy with black hair stood in front of you. He looked to be about the age five, same as you and your friends. "Are you angels?" he asked again. "No." you replied, "We are far from being angels." "Really." he said, "Why are you out here in the middle of the night then? You don't look familiar to me?" Kuro burst out with sudden rage "None of your busi…" But Koodori cut her off. "Our clan was killed." She said. "How horrible!" he cried, "No wonder you are covered in blood and dirt." You looked down at your clothes. Torn and mangled, the right sleeve was missing and a long slash across your front left part of the shirt hanging by a thread. "Come home with me," He said, "my parents won't mind." You looked over at your friends desperate faces. "Ok." You replied. Then before you knew what was happening he grabbed your arm and pulled you out into the open streets. "It is this way." He said pointing down the street. "Than what are we waiting for?" Hisakata asked stubbornly. "Hisa don't be rude." Koodori scolded her. "Ya, Hisa." Kuro added. "Who asked you?" Hisakata argued. You laughed as the boy led you toward his house. You were finally home._**

**_(Six Months Later)_**

**_All four of you were in your room. You had been living with the Uchiha clan for some time now and fit right in, though many still hated you and called you evil harpies. You sat up in your bed as you sensed a high amount of chakra all around you. Looking over at your friends you saw that Koodori and Hisakata had stopped playing there game of chess, and Kuro had stopped in mid throw while playing fetch with _**_**Tawainai-bou.**_

_**Quietly you got up and went to the window. Pulling apart the curtains you saw a scene only so very familiar to you. The streets were lined with burning corpses, and the sight made you want to vomit. Signaling to your friends with your hands "Get everything you can carry including food and bags for storage." You instructed. Nodding their heads, all four of you grabbed every thing you owned which was very little.**_

_**As soon as everyone was ready to go including the animals, you hopped out the window and landed on the roof. Sliding down into a bush, all four of you ran out towards the gate. But something caught your eye. Stopping you turned to see a person standing among the dead. "Go on with out me," you whispered to your friend. "But…" they argued. "Go!" you said, as you ran out towards the stranger.**_

_**As you got closer you recognized Itachi, someone you knew from around town. "Itachi." you called out as you ran up to him. "What is going on?" you asked. "Oh, nothing." He said, "Just having some fun." His hand slipped down into his cloak, quietly pulling out five kunais. Suddenly you knew what had happened to all your new friends. Your new family. Coming back from such a distant thought, you saw the five kunais coming at you, but it was too late to dodge them. Folding your wings out in front of you; you screamed as they cut through the thick layer of feathers, piercing the thin layer of skin. "Argh!" you cried, "You wanna play? Then bring it!" Summoning a large chunk of your chakra you put your hands together. "J**_**_ishinkaminarikajioyaji doragon!" you cried._**

**_(Itachi's Pov)_**

**"_What is she doing?" you whispered to yourself, "I've never heard of any such jutsu." You watched as black clouds built up above the ground she stood on, and a sudden bolt of lightning came down striking her body. Dumbfounded, the sky became clear but dark once more, and what looked like an electric pulse was twinning its way around Chikara's body. It had only given her an extra boost, or had it? The ground shook beneath your feet; and cracked open. A large dragon made-up of only a yellow chakra flew up out of the hole and jet forward at you. But before you could dodge it, you were laying on the ground._**

**_(Your Pov)_**

_**The extra energy from the attack drained out of you, leaving you quite tired. There was no way you could live without running away. "Where is he?" you asked as Itachi stood up groaning. "Dead and burning like the others." He replied, smirking at you. Your eyes widened, and tears came pouring down your face at an extreme rate. "No." you whispered as you flapped your wings, making no headway. "No!" you screamed as you turned making a run for the gate. But Itachi did not follow you. "Run." He whispered, "Run and tell the hokage that I have killed the Uchiha clan."**_

_**Running as fast as you short legs could take you, you ran. Not stopping to rest after your battle, fatigue dragged at your limbs and rain began to fall. Finally hitting your limit, you came tumbling to the ground. Unaware of where you were, you had blacked out at the main gate to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A young man with gray hair was standing watch. Running over to you, he picked you up out of the mud, staring at your torn and bloody body. Carrying you bridle style, he took you as quickly as he could to the hospital.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, como estas? Muy bien grasias. Y tu? Ya I took some Spanish when I was little, I also, Salut! Ca va? Ca va, took French for a year. Anyway, I'm running out of ideas for author notes so I'm just going to beg. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ALSO PLEASE E-MAIL ME! I'M so BORED! YOU CAN CONTACT ME AT, JMMarkscfl. So please enjoy the following disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.

Author's Note: WARNING! This story has been nicknamed "Semi-Violent" by my friends at school. This website also states - unleash your imagination" and that's what I plan to do!

**Chapter 3**

_**(At the Hospital)**_

_**You woke up in a white room. Leaning forward you felt extreme pain in your back and wings. Rubbing your hand along your back you felt bandages completely wrapped around your wings. "Where am I?" you asked, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. "In the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Someone replied. Looking to the right of you, you hadn't noticed the guard who had found you sitting in a chair by your bed. "So you finally decided to wake up, hmm?" he asked sarcastically, humor in his only visible eye. "Who are you?" you asked. "Hatake Kakashi." He replied, "And you?" "Fenikkusu Chikara-koinu." you said looking down at your lap. "Where are you from?" he asked. **_

_**(Kakashi's Pov)**_

_**You watched as her eyes hollowed out, and quivered trying to hold back tears. "Nowhere." She said looking away. "That isn't true is it?" you asked. No matter what you would find out. Glaring at you with eyes full of pain and hatred she replied, "Both my clan and foster clan were killed. Only my murderous brother and stepbrother are left to go back to. I am from nowhere." **_

_**(Your Pov)**_

"_**What!?" he asked, "Two whole clans were killed." "Yes." You answered him. "My brother Gunryo Shutsudou killed my clan leaving only me and my friends Hoshi Hisakata, Hanabir Koodori, and Yuki Kuro." "Your friends. Did one have wings like your and the other two ears and tails." He asked calmly. "Yes. I knew they would end up here if I did." You answered him with the same tone of voice. "Well then I will take you to them later." He said eyeing you. "Good." you answered slightly smug. "Also," you continued, "Uchiha Itachi killed they whole Uchiha clan other than himself."**_

_**Kakashi quickly looked up at you. "What?" he asked. "Itachi killed his whole clan." You repeated looking across the room. "That's what I though you said." He sadly said. "Look over here at my face." He told you. "Why…" you started to ask but got cut off. His headband flipped up, and you saw his left eye. It was red with black swirly shapes in a special pattern. Itachi's eyes were just the same. You felt funny and could not look away. You were frozen. "You will forget that Itachi killed his clan, and everyone from the Uchiha clan. All you will remember from your time with them will be the fact that you have been there. I will do the same to your friends." Kakashi told you. "But…" you argued as you blacked out.**_

_**You woke up in the hospital room once more. Kakashi was gone and your head hurt really bad. Scratching your back you felt the bandages again. Looking over your shoulder you saw your wings wrapped up. "What happened to me?" you asked yourself. Starting to think about everything you had done in the past few days you hit a blank. You and your friends had escaped from Gun, and then…nothing?" You shuffled through your brain looking at every memory. Your brain was different from others, it could never forget something just loose it. As you continued to search you noticed your memory was mixed up as if someone had entered you mind to make sure you didn't find something. But what?**_

_**For hours you sat reorganizing your thoughts until you came upon something. You saw a boy and heard the word angels. The word Uchiha flashed in you brain and your remembered you had escaped to the town the Uchiha clan lived in. But after finishing your search you found nothing more from the past six months.**_

_**Someone had stolen your memories.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people, I've decided I should at least talk a little about the story and not my personal life…sniffly So I'm going to tell you about my website. If you haven't been to see my user bio and such (sorry if you have and think I'm a loon cause I'm not, I just live a devastating parahumans life) than you haven't heard about mightpup. There I will paste all of my stories, poems, and do little funny things like these author notes. Oh and just an update, now Gunryo and Eikou want me and Pandafoot to help the videotape my dogs Ginger and Gordie playing with a pink toy and help with the "jedy" sound affects. Strange to think everything in these author notes is happening in a day…Oh wellshrugs and jumps in the ocean to scuba dive Hey look I found a treasure! Opens trunk and finds a Mexican sombrero! Yay I love these! pulls something out of hat and sticks hat on head Oh and what is this? The disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.

Author's Note: WARNING! This story has been nicknamed "Semi-Violent" by my friends at school. This website also states - unleash your imagination" and that's what I plan to do!

**Chapter 4**

**(Eight Years later)**

**You woke up breathing hard in your bedroom and looked down at your lap. Every night it was the same dream about your childhood. But before you could think too much about it, the dream disappeared leaving you with a feeling of emptiness. As you caught your breath you got up and through off your PJs walking to the bathroom. You took a shower, and brushed your teeth and hair. Then you pulled on a palm tree green T-shirt and brown boys' pants, you didn't care what other people thought about the way you look.**

**You made your way down the stairs. All alone this morning, you felt small in the eighteen room house. As you ate breakfast you thought about what to do today. You could join Kuro and her boyfriend Kiba for a walk, go swimming with Koodori, or train with Hisakata. Deciding to train you ran back upstairs to get your equipment. "Thought you'd get away from me," you heard as you turned to see Gun, "did you sister?" "Why are you here?" you asked. He pulled out a kunai. "To give you a message." he responded, "Your times up." Gun through the kunai and you flinched as the shadow went through you. "The real me is after you." he said as he disappeared into a puff of smoke.**

**Feeling a presence behind you; you turned and saw a shuriken coming straight for you. Dodging it you ran back down the stairs to the front door. Running quickly to it, your leg got tangled in something. A trap. As you got yourself loose you jumped behind a chair as a bomb went off. Now the only way out was a window. Putting you arms over your head you ran straight at the living room window. It shattered into a million sharp glass needles that stabbed into your skin. **

**Making your way down the street, you had to find a place to hide. Then you might be able to ambush him. You ran down many different streets, alleyways, and nature trails until you soon hit a small forest. Without stopping to think you plunged through the bushes into a small path for carts. Making your way along you stopped to sit and think. Looking around you noticed you were near the training grounds. Maybe you could warn Kakashi and the others.**

**Suddenly a kunai hit you in the knee. Pulling it out you continued to run even though your leg smarted badly. Coming to a fork in the path you turned left and ran without looking. You plowed into someone and fell to the ground hitting your knee. Wincing, you looked over to see Sasuke lying in a pile of dust. "What's your problem?" he asked angrily. You looked over you shoulder and found Gun wasn't behind you anymore. "Gun attacked me." You answered out of breath, "I guess I finally lost him." Pulling yourself up, you put out your hand and pulled Sasuke to his feet. Looking up at him you blushed. He was staring at you and you already knew why.**

**(Sasuke's Pov)**

**You were staring at Chikara. Her clothes were torn and smoldering, and glass was sticking out of her arms and thigh. Blood was gushing out of her left knee. "Follow me." You told her, "I don't live far from here." "Ok." She said nervously as her wings wrapped around her like a cover. After about five minutes of walking you got to your apartment. Unlocking the door, you steered her towards the couch. "Il be right back." You said, as you left to get a first aid kit.**

**(Your Pov)**

**Sasuke walked away, and your eyes darted around the room. Finally they came to lay on a picture. In the picture was a young boy and what must have been his older brother, behind them stood the boys' parents. "This must be Sasuke as a child." You though, "But why does he look so familiar?" "Let me see your knee." Sasuke said, as you whipped your head around. He was sitting next to you, and you hadn't even heard him come back into the room. Putting his hand down on your leg, you flinched. "Calm down." You thought.**

**You started to pull out the shards of glass and he bandaged your wounds. "I'm gonna look horrible for weeks." You complained, "Now they have a reason to call me a harpy." "What?" he asked looking at you. "Oh its nothing," you sighed, "I just scare a lot of people." Sasuke stared at you with questioning eyes. "Me and my friends have demons in us like Naruto." You continued, "But his demon left a seal on his stomach. Ours gave us different ears and tails, or in my case wings." You spread out your wings to their true size. Folding them back in place, you lifted up your shirt exposing your side. "I also got this." You said pointing to a large phoenix shaped tattoo. **

**Letting go of your shirt, it fell back into place. You continued to pull out shards of glass until you noticed that Sasuke was still staring at you. Turning to him you asked "What? What is it?" "Oh it's just your wings." he said, "They don't make you look like a harpy, but an angel." Your eyes widened as a lost memory came flooding back into your thoughts. "That is what that boy said in the alley." You whispered, your eyes not focusing on anything, "That boy from the picture!" Jumping up you ran to the door. "Wait!" Sasuke called, jumping up after you. You ran to the door and pulled it open. Unfolding your wings, you shot up into the air. "What," you wondered as you flew away, "happened in my past?"**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back…! Mahwah ha ha! I'm so evil, no not really but apparently I'm mean. Sarcastic wine Ugh just cause it hit Pandafoot in the face with a squishy pillow doesn't mean I'm mean. Oh and look who's coming, Eikou. (Eikou: Hey M.P. want to take the retard test?" Sure. (Eikou: Ok what's your name?" Mightpup. (Eikou: What was the first question?) Want to take the retard test? (Eikou: NO!) (Pandafoot: What are you talking about?! That was the first question!) (Ekiou: I know. I'm just a retard.) Whatever…tears through box of papers Can we get a disclaimer over here?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.

Author's Note: WARNING! This story has been nicknamed "Semi-Violent" by my friends at school. This website also states - unleash your imagination" and that's what I plan to do!

**Chapter 5**

**(At Home)**

**You ran through the empty hole that had once been your door. Collapsing on the floor; Fisshu-ike walked up to you. "Hello." You said staring into his deep face. In his eyes you saw four young girls playing with a boy. **_**They were running in circles chasing each other. But suddenly a tall figure came and grabbed one girl by the wings, but let go when the boy threw a kunai hit the older boy in the arm. The girl fell to the ground screaming, and the boy came over and hugged her.**_

**Snapping back into your normal state of mind you stood up. Slowly you made your way upstairs to bed.**

**(Morning)**

**Waking up was hard. Your whole body was stiff and in pain, but you managed to stand up and get in the shower. Throwing your PJs back on you walked down stairs and saw a clock. It was 5:00AM in the morning. Looking towards the mangled door, you walked over to it. You picked it up and said, "This is going to need fixing." After an hour of working, the door was perfectly normal. Drained of energy, you went back to bed.**

**You woke again at 10:00AM and made your way to the kitchen. "Good morning." Koodori said, handing you a mug of hot tea. "Ready for today's mission?" Hisakata asked staring at you sleep expression. "What mission?" you asked as your head hit the table. "Don't worry it isn't till 5:00PM at the training grounds." "Good." You answered; closing your eyes, "I'll go swimming then." "Oh!" Kuro squealed. "That Uchiha kid stopped by here this morning." "What!?" you suddenly were completely awake. "He wanted to talk to you, but I told him to come back later since you were asleep." She continued. "Ya." Hisakata cut in, "He showed up five more times!" "Really?" you asked slightly confused. "Yes." Koodori said looking up from her pancake. "Sasuke was truly obsessed with talking to you." **

"**Well," you said changing the subject, "I'm going to go swimming before the mission." Standing up you put your cup in the sink and walked to the stairs. Rubbing your head on the wall as you slowly woke up, you thought, "Sasuke was obsessed with me? Too bad. I won't have time for guys or dating till Gunryo is killed." Closing the door of your room you threw off your PJs and put on your bathing suit. Pulling some clothes on over it, you hopped out your window landing in the yard below. Walking to the stable connected to your house you pulled open the heavy door. "Haran-kumo!" you called. A huge grey Clydesdale approached you.**

**A couple of years back you had saved the horses on a mission. Haran-kumo was your war pony and would be needed later today. Jumping up on to his back you rode out of the stable towards the lake in the forest. Riding as fast as the wind, you soon arrived at your destination. Leaving Haran-kumo to graze you pulled off your clothes and left the in the grass. Diving in you swam as best as you could with wings, though it felt like dancing to you. Coming up to breathe you saw a girl about your age approach Haran-kumo. "Hey!" you called waving. Stepping out you dried off and put out your hand. Embarrassed she took it and lightly shook it. "Hi," you introduced yourself, "I'm Fenikkusa Chikara-koinu." "Greetings. My name is Hime Onkei."**

**Sitting down in the grass you talked to her for a while. It felt nice to meet someone who didn't think you were a harpy, or didn't even know who you were. After talking for about three hours she suddenly said, "I'm sorry." Sitting up you asked "Why?" "For this." She said jumping onto Haran-kumo. But suddenly Haran-kumo kicked and bucked, he didn't like strangers. Flying off, Onkei hit a tree and fell to the ground. Walking over to her you shook her. "Are you ok?" you asked. But she didn't reply. Putting your clothes back on you grabbed her and climbed onto Haran-kumo. "Ya!" you cried as you cracked his reins, "To the hospital." **

**As soon as Onkei was settled into the hospital you left. Walking out you saw Sasuke rubbing Haran-kumo's face. "Hey." He called putting up his hand, "I've been looking for you all day." Blushing nervously, you walked over to him. Mounting your horse, he helped you up. Sitting side saddle on his back you replied, "Well…I would love to stay and talk…" But you were cut off as a kunai hit Haran-kumo in the thigh. Taking off Sasuke took your arm, and you pulled him up.**

**Grabbing you around the waist, you both looked back to see a man running after you. "Something looks familiar about him." You said over the thundering sound of hooves hitting dirt and rock. "It's Itachi." He replied looking at you, "My older brother." "Of course." You thought, "I may not remember anything about it but I spent time with the Uchiha clan. I probably knew him at some point.**

**(Sasuke's Pov)**

**Turning on the horse, you pulled out a shuriken and five kunais. Throwing them at Itachi he dodged and grabbed the shuriken reflecting it back at you. Unable to dodge it, it hit you in the back. Pulling it out you put it away; you turned in time to see three kunais hit you in the stomach. Slowly you blacked out. You had lost too much blood.**

**(Your Pov)**

**You felt a thud on your back, and turned to see Sasuke out cold on. "Great!" you though out loud, "Now I'm really screwed!" Directing Haran-kumo through multiple obstacles, your house soon came into view. Grabbing Sasuke you threw yourself off the horse. Rolling in the dirt, you took off in the air. Sasuke weighed you down; but you were still able to throw a few attacks at Itachi, and you luckily hit him once in the chest. **

**But then all of a sudden everything went black. Itachi stood in front of you laughing as you held Sasuke up. "So," he laughed, "even after getting their minds whipped the lovebirds still found each other." "What are you talking about?" you asked glaring at him. "Oh, I was just thinking about when you were both children. Always running around with each other. He was always fighting with me over you and your safety." "What are you talking about?" you cried, putting one hand on your belt. "Well if you would rather see for yourself." He said as he faded away."**

_**You were five again. Out in a meadow full of beautiful flowers, you, Koodori, Kuro, Hisakata, and a boy were throwing kunais to each other. "Catch Sasuke!" you called out to the boy, running as you threw the kunai. Dodging it, Sasuke fell to the ground and watched as it hit another older boy in the back. It was Itachi. Turning around he fixed you in a glare. Unable to look away, you watched as he through a shuriken at you. But before it hit you Sasuke jumped out in front of you. Hitting him square in the chest, he fell to the ground in a puddle of blood.**_

**Suddenly everything was back to normal. Itachi was gone but you were now lying on the ground. Looking at Sasuke you thought about what you had just seen. Lifting his shirt you saw a scar across his chest. Holding him tightly, you began to cry.**


	6. Chapter 6

Howdy all, I believe I forgot to tell you I just got back from vacation in Oklahoma. I rode in a horse show (yes I show Missouri Fox Trotters) and I won six ribbons. Oh they are so pretty fawns over them! So I would just like to give a shout out to the horses I show (they're my cousin's). I love you J.R. no matter how bipolar you are! And Pally I suppose I love you some where deep deep deep deep deep deep down farther then the ocean and (pardon my French) way past hell, in the bottom of my heart even though you have an attitude to match mine. Well that's all I can think of so…bring out the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.

Author's Note: WARNING! This story has been nicknamed "Semi-Violent" by my friends at school. This website also states - unleash your imagination" and that's what I plan to do!

**Chapter 6**

**(At Training Grounds)**

**Finally you stumbled into the training grounds clearing. Collapsing on the ground you laid Sasuke in the grass and turned to see Naruto and Sakura yelling. "Your late!" they chorused. "Yes." Kakashi agreed as he walked up, "This is the first time I showed up before two of my students. Where were you?" "We got lost on the path of life." You answered lamely, looking up at him. "Oh…" he said, "I was wondering what happened to me copy of Come Come Paradise." "Actually," you continued, "we got ambushed by Itachi." "What?" Kuro asked. "Who is Itachi?" both Hisakata and Koodori questioned. "Someone from our past," you answered their question, "that someone forgot to mention." You glared at Kakashi.**

"**So what is today's mission?" you asked looking at everyone, "It has to be important if it's going to take all eight of us." "Yes." Kakashi said, "We have to find and retrieve a girl name Hime Onkei. She is of a high class and worth a lot of money if the wrong people were to get to her before us." "Hime Onkei?" you asked confused, "I know a Hime Onkei." Kakashi stared down at you, his visible eye tense. "Really? Do you know where she is?" he asked. "Ya. We could pick her up from the hospital when I drop off Sasuke." "Let's go then!" Naruto yelled, "I want to see some action!"**

**Standing back up your knees hurt incredibly. Bending down you lifted Sasuke up and supported him. Looking at your friends Sakura caught your eye. She was staring at Sasuke's torn and bloody body. "Let me help you with him." She said grabbing him. Relieved of all the extra weight your body felt a lot better, but you knew Sakura wasn't just trying to be helpful. She wanted Sasuke. You grabbed Sasuke back, and hugged him possessively. "He's mine." You told her glaring. Unfolding your wings, you took off towards the hospital. It didn't matter to you what happened to Sasuke, as long as it didn't involve her.**

**(At the Hospital)**

**You landed outside the hospital, and found the others already waiting. "How long have you been waiting?" you asked Kakashi. "Only about a minute." He answered, "But your friends figured you must be tired." Looking towards your friends, they waved reassuringly. Only Sakura frowned at you. "Come on." Kakashi ordered, dragging you into the hospital. Walking up to the clerks' desk he said, "We need to check a patient by the Name Hime Onkei out, and two by the names Uchiha Sasuke and Fenikkusu Chikara-koinu in." "What!?" you yelled, turning to face Kakashi. "What do you mean I'm staying here?" "I just figured you needed your rest is all." He replied. "Well, I can rest perfectly fine at home." You argued. He shrugged, "Suit yourself."**

**Soon a nurse brought Onkei out, and handed her to Kakashi. "Now if you would just follow me." She led all nine of you down the hall. Stopping at a vacant room, you crashed into a seat. "Let me take him." The nurse offered, pointing towards a ready bed. Lightly picking him up, she placed him on the bed. "Ok," she said walking towards the door, "you can leave now if you wish." Closing the door behind her, she disappeared down the hall. "Well we need to return the princess." Kakashi said nodding towards Onkei. "Ok." Koodori answered opening the door. Everyone but Kakashi left the room. Pushing up with your arms, he just stared at you. "I can't move!" you exclaimed, struggling in your seat. "Well it looks like you will be staying the night here." He said walking out the door. "But you can't just leave me here!" you screamed. But it was too late he had closed the door. Sighing you started to become annoyed as you thought to yourself, "God why does everyone use me like this. The least they could have done is scratched behind my wing."**

**(An Hour Later)**

**You were still sitting in the chair when two nurses came in. "Oh!" one exclaimed looking at you, "So you are staying after all." "I guess." You told her, "I can't move anyway." "Then let Saru help you change." She said, while putting a curtain up around Sasuke's bed. Saru lifted you up to your feet, and held you up whiles she switched your clothes with the hospital's outfit. Then leading you back to the chair she picked up a cup of tea. "Here, drink this." She said putting it to your face, "It will make any pain numb out for a while." You sipped it, savoring its flavor and warmth. Once you finished it, your head started to spin. Slowly you blacked out.**

**Quietly you mind faded away into nothing.**


	7. Chapter 7

How goith thy? Ith beith fineith myselfith. Yes I love talking that way; moving on me and my little adopted brother Eikou, (Really Pandafoot's little brother) are going to write a story based off a murder tv show we saw yesterday on court tv. It was about how this guy named Frank got killed; and the scenario was so jacked up we decided to write a comedy trilogy with the books "Kill Frank", "Kill Frank 2", and "Kill Frank 3". So now…umm…wait I need to ask Pandafoot what we were just talking about…Oh ya! Pandafoot can't sing Spanish music! And now that I write it, it doesn't sound all that funny…oh well…Hmm…what else is there to talk about before I put the disclaimer, oh yes! Pandafoot has a humongous crush on a guy named Collin! Well better put up the disclaimer before she gets back from the bathroom!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.

Author's Note: WARNING! This story has been nicknamed "Semi-Violent" by my friends at school. This website also states - unleash your imagination" and that's what I plan to do!

**Chapter 7**

**(Morning)**

**You woke up in a soft bed at the hospital. Still unable to really move, you shifted your weight to stare at the ceiling. Once you were in a comfortable position you inhaled deeply. The room smelt of lavender and sunflowers, but there was something else. Breathing in again, you felt something wrapped around you stomach. "They didn't!" you though, turning your head so you could see across the room at a table. On it sat not only your clothes, but Sasuke's stuff too. "They did!" you thought to yourself. The tea they had given you must have been spiked with sleeping herbs. Then once you were out cold they must have pushed another bed up with Sasuke's so they wouldn't have to move you far.**

**Sasuke shifted in his sleep. Pulling you closer to him, his face rubbed your neck, sending shivers down your spine. This wasn't how you had planned to spend your morning. Suddenly the door opened and a boy and a girl walked in. They looked to be about your age, maybe a year older. "I am so sorry…" the girl said covering her eyes. "Yes," the boy said looking away, "we wouldn't have come in if we had known you were busy." "No, no, no." you said blushing, how embarrassing, "Ya see I'm paralyzed, and he's asleep. We're kinda stuck this way." "Ok." He replied, taking a seat. "I'm Wasenshi Eikou, Hime Onkei's brother." "And this," he gestured towards the girl, "is Nushi Bi." "I'm her best friend!" she added excited. "Hi." You said trying to wave, "I'm Fenikkusu Chikara-koinu, and this is Uchiha Sasuke." "Well it's nice to meet both of you." He said calmly. "We came to thank you for finding Onkei!" Bi blurted out. "Yes, if there is anything we could get to repay you…" Eikou started to ask. "Actually," you asked, "could you go to the training grounds and ask one of our friends to bring my cat Fisshu-ike to the hospital?" "Yes of course." He answered. Bi grabbed his wrist and said, "We'll get on it right away!" Running out they slammed the door.**

**You pouted. "Well there goes my company." You thought, "Maybe I should have asked for something that can cure be paralyzed? Oh well…" You closed your eyes and thought about everything and nothing.**

**(Sasuke's Pov)**

**You woke up with your arms wrapped around Chikara's waist, and your face pressed to her neck. Breathing in her scent, you could smell lavender and cut wood. "Your so beautiful." You whispered to her. "Thank you." She whispered back, her eyes still closed, "Your pretty kawaii yourself." Your blood ran cold. "She's awake!" you thought. Calming yourself mentally you asked, "How long have we been like this?" "I don't know." She replied, "I could ask you the same question." "Oh." You said blushing, "What happened after I blacked out?"**

**(Your Pov)**

"**Not much," you answered, "after jumping off the horse, Itachi and I started fighting, but I was tired from the ride. Then he caught me in some trance, and showed me something I don't remember." "Like what?" Sasuke asked. "Like us." You said quietly. "Oh." He said blushing a deep pink, "Tell me everything you can remember." **

**So you did. After telling him about when you had crashed in the alleyway and both incidents with Itachi, you took in a deep breath. Soon you were near tears. "I can't cry." You thought to yourself, "Not here or now." Twisting as much as you could, you came to face him. You stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." You told him. Leaning toward you he kissed you on the lips. Continuing to kiss you, he didn't hear the door open, or the gasp of anger and surprise.**

"**Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, "What are you doing kissing that slut!" "None of your business." He replied sitting up, "What do you want Sakura?" "Revenge!" her inner self screamed. "I was told to bring you this stupid cat." She said. Fisshu-ike jumped out of her grasped and jumped onto the bed purring. "How are you?" you asked him. "Meow!" he replied curling up next to you. **

"**Sakura." You said still laying their. She glared at you, "What do you want you harpy?" "Could you ask Kakashi to come and visit us?" you asked her. "Uh, NO!" she yelled. "Sakura." Sasuke stared at her, "Just do it." "Fine." She grumbled. Stomping out of the room, Sakura slammed the door. Sasuke turned back to you. Your arms were starting to be able to move again. "Where were we?" he asked. "Getting ready to sleep until Kakashi gets here." "Why?" he asked laying back down next to you. "Because we might have to fight him to get back what he has taken from us." You replied, curling up next to him. "Good thinking." He said kissing you on the cheek, "Good night." He hugged you closer. "Good night." You said laying your head on his chest. You drifted off into sleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I'm happy to say that this story has been read 530 times by some people, hopefully you. Oh and cause I'm making a shout out to my faithful friends and family who have supported me through and through; I'm also going to publicly humiliate my boytoys, I mean friends with huge obvious crushes on me! So James, Joseph, and Leo, I'm sorry but my heart belongs to someone else! And if this doesn't get through to you, I don't know what will. I also realize this is one bold and slightly stupid thing to say to millions of people who get on the internet because Leo knows very well where I live. Stocker! Throws disclaimer at crazed fanboys Why do all my guy friends have to have crushes on me?! (Pandafoot: Well you're lucky to have even one!angry sob) Oh shut up Pandafoot! You can have them!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.

Author's Note: WARNING! This story has been nicknamed "Semi-Violent" by my friends at school. This website also states - unleash your imagination" and that's what I plan to do!

**Chapter 8**

**(Kakashi's Pov)**

**You walked into Sasuke and Chikara's hospital room to find them snuggled up with one another, fast asleep. "Aren't you two cute?" you said sitting in a chair. "We'd be cuter…" Chika said. "If we could remember each other." Sasuke finished for her. "They're awake," you thought, "and I couldn't sense it. They have advanced extremely in their control over their chakra." "Incredible." You said, "I did not know you were awake." "Actually," you heard from behind, "we have been out of bed for the past twenty minutes."**

**(Your Pov)**

**Kakashi turned with surprise in his eyes. "How did you…?" he began to ask, but you cut him off. "Simple really." You answered, "As soon as we sensed you chakra at all we made shadow clones and hid them where you wouldn't find them. Then as soon as you came in and sat down we switched ourselves with the clones, right in front of you." "Very good Chikara." He replied patting you on the shoulder, "But I have a feeling that you didn't drag me down here for that." **

"**No we didn't." you said to him, "We want our memories back." "I have no clue what you're taking about." Kakashi answered looking away. "Don't lie to me." You demanded, "None of us can remember anything from the six months before we came here. That is until you come to visit us." "The memories I took were nothing that you would want." He said sternly looking you in the eyes, "They were sad and painful, and ugly." "Yes," you agreed, "they may be ugly but they're filled with information I need. If I don't get that information, I will continue to walk around clueless to the dangers around me." "I you are sure you want them back, I will give them to you all." He said giving in. **

**You nodded, and he put him hand on your head. Suddenly you felt unbelievable pain and guilt. Screaming in agony, you fell to your knees crying. This was the most painful thing you had ever felt next to seeing your family dead. Then as if the grief was killing you, everything went black.**

**(Sasuke's Pov)**

"**What did you do to her!" you demanded as Chikara fell limp to the ground. "I did what she asked me to do." He answered calmly, "I gave her back the nightmares that were her past." You bent down and picked her up bridle style. "Do me next." You ordered him, "I won't let her go through anything I wouldn't." "Ok." Kakashi said, "But let me warn you, it won't be the same. The memories I took from you, were only of her and the love you felt for her. The worst thing you will feel is the horror from when you thought you had lost her for ever." **

**Closing your eyes, you nodded and hugged Chikara closer as you felt Kakashi's hand on you forehead. Suddenly you felt unbelievable love and happiness flowing through your body. You were happy like never before. But then you felt the happiness grabbed away from you, as pure fear came crashing down on you. Then as the mixed feelings tore you in two, you blacked out.**


	9. Chapter 9

As my conversation for chapter ten continues on, and I talk with Pandafoot about her extreme hunger and one piece of bread not being enough; I realize we are technically advertising each other. Now she's off to find a muffin. And actually she was the one who thought of advertisement so I though this would fit the scene…HEY! YOU THERE! YA YOU! IF YOU LIKE MY STORIES GO LOOK UP MY FRIEND PANDAFOOT105! YES PANDAFOOT105! EXSPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE NEJI AND NOT SASUKE! BUT THEN THAT WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE CAUSE YOU'RE READING A SASUKE ROMANCE STORY! OH! SHE ALSO SAYS TO FIND HER IF YOU LIKE FRUITBASKET AND VAMPIRE KNIGHT! OH SHE ALSO WISHES TO TELL YOU THAT I GET HAIRBALLS! YES! ANYWAY, DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.

Author's Note: WARNING! This story has been nicknamed "Semi-Violent" by my friends at school. This website also states - unleash your imagination" and that's what I plan to do!

**Chapter 9**

**(Your Pov)**

**You woke up with an awful headache. Wrapped in Sasuke's arms, you were back in the hospital bed. You quietly slipped out of bed, and pulled on your clothes. Walking to the window, you hopped out on to the roof hiding in a shadow. If anyone saw you leaving before you were allowed to, you would be in trouble. Slipping down into an alley, you snuck into a clothes store. Buying a completely new outfit would make it harder for someone to recognize you, not to mention you clothes were nothing now but rags. **

**Finally finding something that was the complete opposite of what you normally would wear, you put your hair up into two untidy buns and paid. Walking out into the sunny streets, you decided to just walk. Not paying attention you walked until you found yourself across town at the ramen stand. Looking up at the sun you found it was time for lunch. Walking in the stand you sat down and ordered a bowl of pork ramen. Waiting for you food to come, someone walked into the stand. Looking out the side of your eyes, you saw Naruto and Iruka sensei. **

**You tensed up as they sat down next to you. Thankfully they didn't even notice you, and if they did they weren't acting like it. Soon your food came and you ate it as quickly as possible. Paying for your meal, you thanked the man and ran out. "I better get back before someone from the hospital finds that I'm gone." You thought, "Their bound to come in and check at sometime, or at least bring us food." **

**Starting to panic about being found out, you ran out behind the ramen stand and unfolded your hidden wings. Flying up into a cloud for cover, you speed off towards the hospital. Softly landing on the roof, the sky was starting to become dark as the day grew old. Sneaking slowly back in the window, you put your old clothes back on the table. Pulling off your new clothes you threw them under the bed to hide them. "Where have you been?" Sasuke asked from behind.**

**Jumping, you used your wings as a cover as you turned around to face Sasuke. "How embarrassing!" you thought, "Why did he have to sneak up on me when I have on no clothes!" "Oh nowhere." You said, not looking him in the eye. "So, when did you wake up?" you asked changing the subject. "At 10:46AM to find you gone!" he yelled at you. "Do you know what I went through to keep the nurses from finding out!" "No. I don't know." You said grabbing the hospital's clothing, "But I thank you for your help." **

**Putting your clothes on under you wings, you walked over to the window. "You don't need to make up any excesses for me anymore." You told him. Grabbing Fisshu-ike and your few other possessions, you stepped out onto the roof. "Where are you going?" he asked still fuming. "I'm leaving." You replied, "I can't kill Gunryo stuck here." "But you can't just leave." He retorted, "Where will you go?" "Home." You answered, "I need to pack." "But you can't just leave!" he repeated angrily. "Watch me." You argued hopping down to the ground. **

**(Sasuke's Pov)**

"**Come back!" you demanded climbing out onto the roof. Swiftly jumping down to the ground, you found Chikara was already gone. "You're not getting away!" you cried, "Not again." Turning right you ran off towards her house.**

**(Your Pov)**

**Running up to the door, you fumbled with your keys. Finally getting the door open, you darted towards the stairs. Running up two steps at a time, you turned you bedroom light on to find Sasuke sitting on the bed. "I told you," he said, "I wouldn't let you get away again." "How did you get in here?" you asked wide eyed. "Same way as you." He replied walk towards you, "The door." **

**Pushing you up against the wall, he kissed you. Pulling him towards you, you hugged him tightly, laying you head on his chest. "I sorry I yelled at you earlier." He said hugging you back. "I'm sorry I scared you." You said kissing him. Separating from him, you walked over to your closet and pulled out a few pieces of clothing. Throwing them in a bag, you walked to the bathroom to get a toothbrush. "Your not still leaving are you?" Sasuke asked as you walked back in the room. "I have to." You said throwing the toothbrush into the bag. "I have to kill Gunryo." "But you can't go alone." He argued, grabbing you around the waist. "I won't be alone." You said turning to him, "I'll have Hisa, Koodori, Kuro, and you. Won't I?" **

"**You want me to come?" Sasuke asked, looking down at you. "Of course." You answered him, hugging him closer, "I can't live without you." Walking out of the room, you went and woke the others. Surprised to see you walking, you filled them in on everything and told them to pack. Once everyone was ready, you all walked down to the stable. Saddling the horses, they would be the easiest transportation. As all five of you mounted, you rode off to find Kakashi.**

**After riding around town half the night, you finally found him reading on the roof of a building. Jumping up next to him, he turned to find himself surrounded. "Shouldn't you all be in bed?" he asked yawning. "Not until everyone has gotten their memories back." You answered him. "Fair enough." He replied, walking over to press his hand against each of your friends' heads. "That wasn't as bad as you said it would be." Kuro said as Kakashi walked away from her. "Ya." Hisakata said, "I hardly felt it." "What about you Koodori?" Kuro asked. "I felt happy then sad for a second." She replied. **

"**Thanks Kakashi." Your friends said. "Hey Kakashi." You asked, "Could you look after our house while we're away." "Depends." he answered. "Where are you going?" he asked. Nodding at your friends to go on ahead, you turned back to Kakashi. "Back to nowhere." You told him, jumping off the roof.**


	10. Chapter 10

Yola guys; I'm having a very interesting talk with Pandafoot right now. She is writing her story and author's note long hand while I am greedy and type. She's out searching for bread cause my dog Ginger stole her egg and bacon sandwich. Anyway I though I would tell you guys about her telling her readers about us sitting in big shirts, no pants, listening to Spanish blues music. And so I don't scare you people too much, I'll put on the disclaimer…BUM BUM BUM!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.

Author's Note: WARNING! This story has been nicknamed "Semi-Violent" by my friends at school. This website also states - unleash your imagination" and that's what I plan to do!

**Chapter 10**

**In the Forest)**

**Yawning, you had now gone three nights without sleep. Hearing you yawn, Sasuke asked "Do you want to take a break?" "Yes." You told him straight forward, "But we can't stop now." Stopping Hekireki, Sasuke jumped down and tied him to the back of your saddle. "Don't worry about it." He told you, as he climbed up to sit in front of you, "Just rest for a while." "Ok." You said slumping against his back. Within seconds you were fast asleep.**

**(Kuro's Pov)**

**You watched as Chikara fell asleep. "Why is she letting Sasuke ride on the horse she's sleeping on? You wondered. Riding up ahead, you kept at a steady speed with Koodori. "Do you think that's kinda weird." You asked Koodori, pointing back at Sasuke and Chikara. "Not really." She replied, "They're probably used to each other now after spending all that time at the hospital." "Your probably right." You agreed. "I shouldn't let my imagination runaway with me." You thought.**

**(Your Pov)**

**Waking up, you saw dew on the plants around you, and sunlight through breaks in the trees. Sitting up you kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Good morning." You said. "Good morning Chikara." He replied kissing you back. "You know what we should do?" you asked Sasuke. "What?" he asked looking back at you. "This you answered him, grabbing the reins from under his arm. Cracking them, the horses jetted forward towards the others. "Guys!" you called out to them, "Let's stop here and rest." "Finally!" Hisakata cried, "I've been waiting for someone to make that suggestion!"**

**Letting the horses graze, all five of you climbed up into a tree to eat. "Man I was hungry!" Hisakata exclaimed. "I need to go get a drink of water." You said, "I'll be right back." Standing up you jumped down to the ground where you ran away. "I'll be right back too." Sasuke said. Suddenly he was gone.**

**(Koodori's Pov)**

"**I wonder…" you thought. Looking over at your friend you said, "I need to use the restroom. I won't be long." Sliding down the trunk of the tree, you jumped off landing on your feet. Picking up Chikara's sent, you followed your nose which led you to a beautiful stream. Spotting Chikara be the bank, she was leaning against Sasuke's shoulder. "Maybe I was wrong." You thought as you watched them, "Maybe they're more than friends."**

**(Your Pov)**

**Walking through the forest back to your friends, you heard something. Looking up at the sky, you found it was getting dark out. "I should be getting back to everyone." You thought, "But I can't not find out what made the sound." You argued with yourself. Changing course you followed the sound of voices. After walking for about three minutes you found a small camp of ninjas. Peering through a bush you saw they were about one hundred and twenty-five grass ninjas. "Then when we get into the Hidden Leaf Village, we ambush and kill the hokage." One thug instructed.**

"**An ambush?!" you thought, "I have to stop them." But how? Suddenly a plan plotted out in your mind. Bending down you grabbed a twig. Taking it with both hands, you snapped it in two. A clear crack rang out through the clearing, and everyone stopped talking. "Kira," the head thug ordered, "go deal with it." "Yes sir." A man said walking toward you. Looking at him he was about the same size as you. "Good." You smirked, "I can impersonate him." **

**Pulling out three kunais you put your hand up ready to strike. Making his way into your hiding spot, you quietly sliced his throat. Stripping him of his outer clothes, you pulled them on over yours. "Walking out into the clearing full of grass ninjas, they stared at you. "What was it?" the head asked. "Nothing." You replied with a deep voice. Looking at all the poor people standing around you, you knew they were in this for money for their families. How many innocent people were you going to pick off?**

**Suddenly you felt a heavy object fall on you. Turning you saw Shiyuu, a member from Team 3. Soon after Teien, Seigin, and their sensei Saiai, came running out into the clearing. Flinging weapons at everyone, a shuriken came flying at you. Dodging it you rolled into a boulder. Stumbling up you felt a kunai at your throat. Staring up you saw Seigin. "What do you think your doing?!" you asked. "What I was ordered to do." He answered, "Kill the enemy." Preparing to hit you with the kunai, you replaced yourself with an enemy ninja. Now standing behind him, you pulled off your mask. "One problem." You said as he turned to face you, "I'm no enemy. I'm just here undercover as one." **

**Looking at the enemy ninja camp you saw the destruction. Most of the grass ninjas lay dead or injured. Jumping down to the ground, you ran over to Saiai sensei. Fighting off two ninjas, she didn't see the third one behind her. Pulling out a shuriken, you flung it at the enemy hitting him in the stomach. Killing another ninja, you saw no more remained. Walking over to Team 3 you asked, "Are you guys ok?" "Ya." Teien said, gasping for air. "Well then I have to go." You said starting to walk away. "Where do you think your going?" Shiyuu asked. "Nowhere." You answered, still looking away. "But everyone from the village are looking for you." Teien said. "Yes." Saiai agreed, "You need to come back to the village." "Too bad." You said tearing off the enemy outfit, "The village is going to have to wait." **

**Leaping into the camouflage of a shadow, you were gone.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey pepz, I'm just sitting here in my room, all alone, bored, crying…oh no wait, my friend Pandafoot is here. Ya she like lives with me…Llama time! Llama, llama, llama! Llama, read and review! Llama, llama, llama! Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.

Author's Note: WARNING! This story has been nicknamed "Semi-Violent" by my friends at school. This website also states - unleash your imagination" and that's what I plan to do!

**Chapter 11**

**(Back at Camp)**

**Sasuke leapt into the clearing you were staying in. Sitting in a circle, Hisakata, Kuro, and Koodori were talking in hush voices. "Isn't she back yet?" Sasuke asked, "Where is she?" Koodori stood and turned to face him. "We can ask you the same question." She said sitting down once more.**

**(Your Pov)**

**Walking into camp you collapsed onto your knees. Running over to you, Sasuke picked you up bridle style and carried you over to the others. Looking down at them, they were fast asleep. "Don't wake them up." You said closing your eyes. "But you need help." He argued setting you down on an extra blanket. "No, I'm ok. Really." You assured him, picking up your bag. Pulling out your PJs you went to change behind a tree. Pulling them on, you felt something brushing the back of your neck. Putting your hand out behind you, you felt bare skin but saw nothing when you turned. Everything was dark and blinding.**

**You felt as someone lifted you up, and carried you away. Unable to sense anything, you could only guess it was Sasuke. Laying you down on the blanket, he leaned in towards you, stroking your head. Kissing you, he wrapped his arms around you. Separating, you laid your head on his chest. Pulling the blanket over both of you, Sasuke kissed your forehead. "I love you." You told him as you started to drift away into a dream. "I love you too." He replied hugging you closer. Soon both of you were fast asleep.**

**(Morning)**

**You woke up to the smell of food cooking. Sitting up you saw that all your friends were still asleep. Pulling yourself to your feet, you followed the smell of eggs and meat to a small fire near your campsite. Walking towards it, you noticed a girl your age sitting beside it cooking. "Hello?" you said rubbing the sleep from your eyes. "Good morning." She said handing you a plate of food. Taking it you sat down and ate it. "Sorry, but who are you?" you asked. "My name is Kawa-yuukaku Kaika. My brother Kakashi asked me to come find four half breed girls and a boy." "Your Kakashi's younger sister?" "Yes I am." She answered you. "Well can you tell him something?" you asked. "Why don't you just tell him yourself?" she answered with a question. "Because," you said, "I'm not going back yet." "Yes you are." She replied. "No I'm not!" you argued. "You have to come back though!" she yelled, "You can't kill Gunryo by yourself!" "Yes I can!" you growled, "No one can stop me!"**

**Spreading your wings out your eyes turned black. "Never," you said floating up, "tell me what I can or can't do!" "Calm down." She yelled, fear in her eyes. Returning to normal, you fell to the ground landing on all fours. "Tell Kakashi I can take care of myself." You demanded, "That he needs to mind his own business." "Fine." Kaika said stubbornly, "I'll tell him." Putting her hands to her mouth she barked, "Kitsune-neesan!" Suddenly a huge white fox walked out of the bushes. Hopping on her back, Kaika barked again causing the fox to take off at a run.**

**Standing in the clearing alone, you went to the fire. Taking any food you could use, you went back to camp. Stepping into the clearing, you found everyone still asleep. Walking over to Sasuke, you nudged him. "Wake up." You whispered, rolling him over onto his stomach. Taking your finger you lightly stroked his back. Shivering he looked up. "What?" he asked still half asleep, "What is it?" "Breakfast." You said handing him a shirt. **

**As he pulled it on, you prepared a plate for him. Handing it to him you smiled, "If you don't eat now, there will be nothing left when these guys are done with it." You watched as he quickly ate everything you had given him. Taking his plate you sat it down and went to wake the others. Poking them, they finally woke up. Looking at the food, their eyes grew big. "Where did you get this food?" Koodori and Kuro both asked, stacking their plates with eggs, sausages, and bacon. "What does it matter?!" Hisakata exclaimed, stuffing her mouth with food. "I met someone in the woods." You explained, "Kakashi had sent her, so I told her to tell him to quit it. She left in such a hurry that she didn't take any of the food she was cooking." **

**Feeding the few scrapes left to the cats and dog, you grabbed up the dirty plates, soap, clothes, and a towel. Walking back to the river, you listened to the sounds of nature. Soon finding the clear water, you washed off the plates and set them in the grass. Stripping off your clothes, you stepped into the water. Washing every inch of your body, you finally climbed out and dried off. Pulling on a clean shirt and pants, you walked back to camp. Packed and ready to go, the horses were saddled and everyone sat waiting. Climbing onto your horses, you all sped off into the green fauna. **

**(Eighty-two Hours Later)**

**All five of you were still lost out in the forest. Eagar to find your old home, you had gone none stop for the past few days. Foaming at the mouths, the horses panted from running, and soon you had to stop to rest. Falling down into the dead foliage, you fell into a deep sleep.**

_**You saw yourself running from your village. Unable to move, you saw Gunryo walk out of your house. Cloning himself, he sent the clone after you. Suddenly able to move again, you followed the real Gun to the other exit. Never tiring, days passed by in minutes as you followed Gun. Unsure of where you were going, Gun lead you to a small hut. Walking in he locked the door leaving you outside. Spotting a window, you watched as he hung up his weapons. Inside the small shack there were many traps, bombs, and weapons. All of them covered in blood. Gun had already been committing murders by the time he had killed your family. **_

**Suddenly you were awake again. Covered in sweat, you were violently shivering as Sasuke shook you. Sitting up, you looked at your friends as they crowded around you. "Are you ok?" Kuro asked. Nodding, Sasuke supported you as you stood up. Ready to throw up, you grabbed you stomach until it was under control.**

"**I know where we need to go." You panted. Climbing back onto Haran-kumo, you speed off into the dark forest. Surprised to be left behind, your friends jumped on to their horses. "Wait!" Koodori cried over the pounding of hooves, "Where are we going?!" "You'll find out when we get there!" you replied, leaving her in the dust. **


	12. Chapter 12

Hola people I'm redoing the chapter backwards so don't mind me if I'm talking about things like that too…Oh and I just had to say thanks to my cousin Josh for loving the first two books and demanding the third from me…sob I really appreciate it! Anyway on to the disclaimer cause I don't want to get arrested! Oh and please R&R.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.

Author's Note: WARNING! This story has been nicknamed "Semi-Violent" by my friends at school. This website also states - unleash your imagination" and that's what I plan to do!

**Chapter 12**

**(In Hitoshirezu Clan)**

**Turning right, you stopped at an old wooden gate covered in vines. Stopping behind you, your friends looked up at the old gate, and the horses pawed at the ground. "Where are we?" Hisakata asked quietly. "It should look familiar to you." You answered looking back at them. "We aren't where I think we are?" Kuro asked, fear hidden deep in her voice. "Yes…" you said opening the gate, "Home." You pushed open the moldy doors. **

**Leading the horses in, you walked down the empty streets. "When we left," Koodori cried as tears came to her eyes, "I thought we would never come back." After what felt like an eternity, you stopped. Climbing off of your horse, you stepped down to the ground. Scattered with bones, you wondered how many of these people you had loved or felt close to. Walking up to the door of your previous home you easily kicked down the door. Stepping in, you searched every room of the house. Finally you found what you were looking for and whipped the dust off. Opening the box lid you took out the special scroll. **

"**This," you explained, showing them the scroll, "has been passed down generation to generation." Frowning you looked away, "My parents told me they would give this to me when I was ready." Sitting down you opened the scroll and started to ready. Slowly your friends walked away.**

**(Three Hours Later)**

**Standing up; you stretched out your spine. "Where is everybody?" you wondered out load. Stepping out the front door, you walked down the street. Finding them by the front gate; they were sitting quietly, waiting. "Ok." You said, "I got what I needed so let's go." Getting back on your horse; you led them out the back gate.**

"**Now where are we going?" Hisakata complained, "This is so boring." "I'm not really sure." You answered her, "I saw this place in a dream. Who knows if this place is real?" Looking around you finally found the small hut. "Here it is." You whispered, looking in the window, "Gunryo isn't inside though." "Sasuke," you asked, "can you do me a favor?" "Sure." He replied walking up to you. "Can you burn down Gun's home?" you asked, "I don't him to be able to use his weapons." Sasuke nodded to you. "Good." You said turning to your other friends, "Get away from here before it blows up." Nodding to you they ran off.**

**Stepping behind Sasuke, you grabbed him around the waist and spread your wings. "Ok." You told him, "Now." Putting his hands together in front of his face, he yelled, "Fire Element; Fire Dragon Flame Blast!" Fire burst out of nowhere and caught the house on fire. Flying up into the air; you landed in a tree far away. Sitting on a branch; you watched as the shack exploded into orange flames. "Thanks Sasuke." You said, leaning your head on his shoulder, "If there is anything I can do to make up for that just tell me." "There is only one thing I can think of." He answered. Lifting your chin he kissed you. **

"**How cute." Someone said behind you, "Little Chika has a boyfriend." Turning you saw Gunryo sitting behind you. "Get out of here Sasuke." You said turning back to him. "I won't just leave you here to fight him by yourself!" he argued. "No. This is my fight." You said, "I don't want you to get hurt." Looking into his eyes; you knew he must see the fear and love. "Fine." He said kissing your cheek, "Just don't die." Jumping off the branch, he disappeared into thin air.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello people, yes I know this story is written pretty bad, but it was my first story and I went back and reedited it; so please read and review. Thank you!  And now it's everyone's favorite time of the day! Drumroll please….the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.

Author's Note: WARNING! This story has been nicknamed "Semi-Violent" by my friends at school. This website also states - unleash your imagination" and that's what I plan to do!

**Chapter 13**

"**So sister." He asked, "You thought that you could stop me by burning my weapons?" "No." you answered him, "I just wanted to weaken you." Pulling out a kunai, you flung it at him. Easily dodging it; he laughed, "Do you think that something like that will hit me?" "No." you replied, "But that will." Quickly jumping to another tree; you watched as the huge flaming log hit Gun. Falling towards the ground, Gunryo pushed off a tree back into the air. Pulling out three shurikens, he flung them at you. Trying to dodge them, you leapt up only to be pinned to the tree.**

**Squirming, you weren't able to get loose. Now trapped, you had become a living target. Landing on the branch; Gun pulled out ten kunais. "He's going to kill me!" you screamed in your head. Flinging them one by one, he filled your body with pain. Screaming, your body tensed up and caused you to come loose. Falling down to your knees; you coughed up blood. "No." you thought, "I won't let him!" **

**Standing up, you put your hands together and screamed, "J****ishinkaminarikajioyaji doragon!" Lightning struck your body, filling you with new energy. Seconds later a dragon made up of electricity sprang up through the branches of your tree. Moving your hands, you directed it towards Gunryo; watching as it devoured him.**

**(Gunryo's Pov)**

**You screamed in pain as the dragon swallowed you. Filling your whole body with unbearable pain; you twitched as the dragon shocked you. Suddenly it dissolved, and you fell to the ground.**

**(Your Pov)**

**Gun fell to the ground, hitting it with a thud. Leaping up into the higher branches, you fell backwards in pain. "That last attack…" you thought out loud, "nearly killed me." Still panting, you stood up and walked down the tree. Drifting off, you remember what you had said to Sasuke at the hospital.**

_**Putting your clothes on under you wings, you walked over to the window. "You don't need to make up any excesses for me anymore." You told him. Grabbing Fisshu-ike and your few other possessions, you stepped out onto the roof. "Where are you going?" he asked still fuming. "I'm leaving." You replied, "I can't kill Gunryo stuck here." "But you can't just leave." He retorted, "Where will you go?" "Home." You answered, "I need to pack." "But you can't just leave!" he repeated angrily. "Watch me." You argued hopping down to the ground.**_

**What you had told Kakashi's sister Kaika.**

"_**Well can you tell him something?" you asked. "Why don't you just tell him yourself?" she answered with a question. "Because," you said, "I'm not going back yet." "Yes you are." She replied. "No I'm not!" you argued. "You have to come back though!" she yelled, "You can't kill Gunryo by yourself!" "Yes I can!" you growled, "No one can stop me!"**_

**And Sasuke not to long ago.**

"_**Get out of here Sasuke." You said turning back to him. "I won't just leave you here to fight him by yourself!" he argued. "No. This is my fight." You said, "I don't want you to get hurt."**_

**Soon without realizing it, you were on the ground. "Foolish little sister." Gun laughed as you stood there panting, "You can't stop me with a jutsu like that." Anger boiled up inside of you. Running at him, he stopped your kick and grabbed your punch. Crushing you hand, he kneed you in the stomach. Pushing you up against a tree; he stabbed you with a kunai. "You are a weakling!" he yelled at you, "You will die without honor just like mom and dad."**

"**Mom…" you thought.**

_**You heard a kunai hit flesh and bone followed by the ear piercing screams of your mother.**_

"**Dad…" you whispered.**

_**Tears begin to swell in your eyes as you saw the kunai you had heard jabbed into your mother's throat, and the two shurikens in your father's stomach and chest.**_

"**Everyone…" you said.**

_**Everyone you had grown up knowing, family, friends, your clan, lay dead in their yards or the streets. You knew there had to be more dead inside.**_

**Looking up, you saw the people you had loved laying dead in his cold stare.**

"_**Thought you'd get away from me," you heard as you turned to see Gun, "did you sister?" "Why are you here?" you asked. He pulled out a kunai. "To give you a message." he responded, "Your times up."**_

"**No." you cried, grabbing his arm, "It's not my time that's up. It's yours!" Suddenly you fingers turned to talons, digging into Gunryo's flesh. Screaming, he let go of you and tried to stop his blood from gushing out. "You little harpy!" he screamed kicking you. Hitting the tree, you flew up into the sky.**

**Looking down at him, you saw the horror in his eyes. A dark gold chakra flowed over your skin, filling you with a new strength. "I will kill you!" you cried as you morphed into a huge phoenix. **

**Glowing in the light of the sun; your feather shimmered like a real fire. Locking onto Gun like a hunter, you flew straight down towards him. Unable to outrun you; you soon had him pinned to the ground. "You killed my old family!" you cried as you stared down with beady black eyes, "But you will never kill my new family!" Preparing to snap him in two; he replaced himself with a tree. Slicing the tree to shreds, you looked up to see a golden shuriken flying at you. **

**Hitting you in the neck, you saw Gun prepare to throw another one. "You think you're strong!?" he growled, "Well then we'll see how bad you are when you have bled to death!" Throwing it at you; you dodged, shooting straight up into the sky. "I may die today!" you cried, "But if I do, I'm taking you with me!" Turning back to your human form, you fell towards the ground. Putting your hands together you screamed, "Akki Kuro-n Ripurike-shon Jutsu!" **

**Bursting into a cloud of smoke, you disappeared. "Where is she?" Gunryo wondered as he watched the tan cloud blow away. His eyes grew large as he stared at you. A demon phoenix again, there was only one thing making you stronger then before. "Thanks to our family heirloom," you explained, "I can kill you! And if five demon phoenixes aren't enough, I'll just make more!"**

**Circling him like a hungry vulture; you laughed at his pain. Watching as he cracked, you dived down at him. Shooting flames at him from your mouth; he caught fire almost instantly. Landing by the fire, the other four demon phoenixes flew into the fire causing an explosion. Gunryo's blood curtailing scream filled your ears as you watched him burning.**

_**But then as if you were asleep once more, you heard a kunai slice through the air, and the terrible sounds of death raining down on no other than your mother.**_

**You stood still, watching the fire until it burnt down to nothing. Tired and dizzy from the blood loss, you fell to the ground. Slowly you changed back to your human form. Bloody and hardly breathing; you rolled onto your back. Looking up into the sky, you saw blood red clouds in the blood stained sky. "So." You thought. "I am going to die today." You said to nobody.**

**Quietly you mind faded away into nothing.**


End file.
